Figures in the Darkness
by nagami cabasa
Summary: The girls visit Link in his tree house, and in the middle of the night!! Please read and review!! *COMPLETE SHORT STORY! ^__^!! Also my very first fic! Which means it sucks! XD*


Disclaimer: Me don't own Zelda. Me just a girl on the street with a computer and a broken couch! ^_^  
  
Hey!! This popped into my head (again) and I had to write it! This has been done before, but do you think that I freakin' care? No, I don't!! So, what if all the girls Link knows comes into his treehouse....oh wait, you'll find out!! Keep on reading to see what happens!!!  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
  
:::::Link was sleeping peacefully in his treehouse in Kokiri Forest. He had just spent the entire day in Lon Lon Ranch, being attacked by cuccos. He tried to do a favor by picking up the cucoos and putting them inside, but they ended up attacking him. He fought back, only to reel in more trouble. One by one, they attacked Link, bruising his little body. He really did deserve some rest. :::::  
  
:::::Suddenly, a female figure lurked in the darkness of Link's house. It approached Link carefully. Once at his bedside, she brushed his golden bangs aside, then as her lips neared his, another figure approached behind her and pulled her away. :::::  
  
Zelda: What are you doing, Malon?  
  
Malon: What do you think, Zelda? Kissing Link!  
  
Zelda: Yes, I know that, but in the middle of the night?  
  
Malon: Well, then, what did you come here for?  
  
Zelda: Umm...  
  
They were interupted when another female figure entered the room.  
  
Ruto: HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN LINK'S HOUSE?!?! HUH?!? ANSWER ME!!!  
  
Zelda: *covers her mouth* Shut up Ruto!!! You might wake him up!!  
  
Link: Huh, what happened.....*yawn*  
  
Malon: (thinking) Oh no!! I better do something quick...*starts to sing Zelda's Lulluby* Oooooo-ooooooo-ooooo, oooo-ooo-ooooo, ooooooo-ooooo-ooooooo-ooooooo-ooooo-ooo-ooo-ooooooo................  
  
Link: uhhh........goodnight.......*falls back to sleep*  
  
Zelda: Good job Malon. Anyway, Ruto, what are you doing here?  
  
Ruto: What do you think? To seduce him, of course....  
  
:::::Again, another female figure entered the room.:::::  
  
Nabooru: Hey, what are you three up too?  
  
Malon: How did you get here?  
  
Nabooru: I'm a sage, duh, I can sense these things.  
  
:::::ONCE AGAIN, another figure comes in, except she's a little shorter.:::::  
  
Saria: Hey!! You all better get out of Link's house!! It's almost morning!!  
  
Nabooru: How did you know that we were here?  
  
Saria: I was taking my daily before-morning walk when I heard a girl screaming "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN LINK'S HOUSE?!?! HUH?!? ANSWER ME!!!" Then, I saw a woman climbing up Link's ladder.  
  
Nabooru: Oops, hehe....  
  
Zelda/Malon: Ruto!! See, someone heard you!!  
  
Saria: Well, what are you all doing in Link's house before morning?  
  
Malon: Umm...  
  
Zelda: Ahhh....  
  
Ruto: I......  
  
Nabooru: I felt someone go into Link's house, since I'm a sage after all, and teleported here just in case someone wanted to hurt the Hero of Time.  
  
Saria: Yes, me too. I felt some presence here and decided to check it out. It IS our duty to protect him. Well, what about you three? (A/N= she's a child, but she still has a very mature mind ^_^ just wanted to tell ya!)  
  
Malon/Zelda/Ruto: Umm, we..........  
  
:::::Suddenly Link starts to wake up:::::  
  
Saria: Oh no!! Quick, hide and I'll handle the rest!!  
  
:::::Everyone hides in a different place. Nabooru is in the bathroom, Zelda and Malon are in the kitchen, and Ruto is in the closet (A/N=i wonder why. oh and also, Link made some additions to his house, what can I say?):::::  
  
Link: *big yawn* Hmm.....Saria? Why are you in my house? Is something wrong? I thought I heard you talking to someone else.  
  
Saria: Oh, no, hehe!! I umm......oh yeah!! I wanted to invite you for lunch!! Yeah, that's it!! Lunch...hee hee!!  
  
Link: You invite me at...*looks at clock* 4:30 am?  
  
Saria: Uhhh........I was meaning to invite you when you woke up aaaaaand......you did!! So will you come?  
  
Link: Is it just you and me?  
  
Saria: If you want. We could go to "our place" if you say yes.  
  
Link: Would I ever say no?  
  
Saria: You did once.  
  
Link: Oh. Let me just clean myself up and get something to eat.  
  
All girls: (quietly) Oh no...  
  
Saria: WAIT!!!  
  
Link: Huh?  
  
Saria: Uhh, why don't you use my bathroom? Oh, and use my kitchen too!! I just cleaned it!! Go, and use it.....hee hee!!  
  
Link: Ok, if you say so.   
  
All girls: (quietly) Thank the goddesses....  
  
Saria: Well, go!!  
  
Link: But I need to get one of my clothes... hold on...  
  
Ruto: (thinking) Aww, crap, am I in for one......  
  
Saria: NO!!!  
  
Link: What?  
  
Saria: I mean, no, don't get it, I'll do it for you!! *walks to Link's closet and gets him one of his outfits.*  
  
Ruto: (quietly) Thanks...  
  
Saria: Anytime...  
  
Link: Uhh Saria? Who are you talking to?  
  
Saria: Oh!! No one in particular.  
  
Link: Riiiiiiight.  
  
Saria: Ok, go now. I'll just clean up your bed.  
  
Link: Alright. Hey, why are you being so nice today? First you invite me to lunch,offer me to use you bathroom and kitchen, get me my clothes, then make my bed! Is anything wrong?  
  
Saria: SO?!?!?! YOU MEAN I CAN'T BE NICE TO YOU?!?!  
  
Link: O.o;;;; No, I mean, ah never mind. *exits house and walks towards Saria's house*  
  
All girls: *come out of their hiding places*   
  
Zelda: Thanks Saria!! You're an orange life saver!!  
  
Saria: Huh?  
  
Malon: She means, thanks for saving our butts!!  
  
Ruto: If you weren't here, I would be cooking on a stove right about now!  
  
Saria: No problem. Anything for my girlfriends. *does weird laughing thingy*  
  
All girls except Saria: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Nabooru: You know, that freaks me out.  
  
Saria: Sorry.  
  
Nabooru: S'aight! Anyway, I have to go.  
  
Link: *from outside* HEY SARIA!! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT? WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?  
  
Saria: *shouts back* I'M JUST GONNA FIX THE REST OF YOU HOUSE, OK?  
  
Link: *shouts* YOU DON'T HAVE TO, YOU KNOW!!  
  
Saria *shouts* OK, I'M ALMOST DONE!!  
  
Nabooru: Ok, that's my cue to leave. See ya next time girls. *dissapears in a cloud of orange smoke* (A/N=remember, she's a sage)  
  
Ruto: Me too. Bye. *dissapears in a cloud of blue smoke* (A/N=and she's a sage too.)  
  
Zelda: My turn. Thanks Saria. Bye-  
  
Malon: Wait, can you teleport me to Lon Lon Ranch? Please?  
  
Zelda: After trying to kiss Link when I was going to? NO WAY!! *dissapears in a cloud of pink smoke* (A/N= she has the triforce of wisdom)  
  
Malon: Oh, what do I do....  
  
Link: *shouts from outside* SARIA!! WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
Saria: *shouts back* ALMOST DONE!!! KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!!!  
  
Malon: Saria, can you.......?  
  
Saria: Sure thing. We'll be there in a second. Hold my hand. *dissapears with Malon in a cloud of green smoke and appears again 5 seconds later without Malon* (A/N= a sage too!) Ok, i just need to fix the bed since everything isn't that bad. *fixes bed*  
  
Link: *shouts* SARIA!!! I'M WAITING!!!  
  
Saria: Ok, ok, I'm coming!!  
  
:::::Link uses Saria's bathroom and kitchen. They have their lunch meeting in "their place" (Sacred Forest Meadow) and they all live happily ever after!!:::::  
  
(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(  
  
Well, that was my fic!! Hope you like it!! Please R+R!! *I dissapear in a cloud of purple sparkly smoke*  
  
~**LiLFiLiPiNoGuRl**~ 


End file.
